


A Message From Heaven

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Astronomy be damned, Harry’s got a question for Ron.





	A Message From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: For [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_countdown/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_countdown/)**daily_countdown**.  For her, I will write fluff.  I’ll also write smut, but this is fluff.  


* * *

** A Message From Heaven **

“The game has already started, Ron!” Harry called.

“We can Apparate,” Ron replied as he emerged from the hall.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat.  Ron was dressed all in black:  black shirt, black jeans, black boots.  He had to stuff his hands into his pockets before he began ripping off Ron’s clothing.

“Harry?”

Harry blinked and shook his head.  “What?”

“Apparate?”

“No, we can’t.  It’s a Muggle game and neither of us knows the stadium well enough to Apparate into a toilet.”

Ron cursed, then the two of them went out to catch a taxi.

Harry fidgeted incessantly until they reached the stadium.  He still was distracted as they entered the stadium and found their seats.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Ron asked over the din.

The Wasps scored, eliciting a roar of approval from the crowd.  A small contingent of London Irish fans nearby shouted disapproval.

Harry checked his watch.  “I’m fine, Ron.”

Ron turned his attention from the field to Harry again.  “You’re distracted and nervous.”

“I’m fine!” Harry insisted, checking his watch again.

Though Ron didn’t seem convinced – his sidelong stares proved that – he let the subject drop and returned his attention to the match.  Harry continued to check his watch, his mind only half on the match before him.

When it neared five, he heard the murmurs of the crowd.  Yet it was only when the group in front of them pointed upward that it drew Ron’s attention.

A blimp was flying over the stadium, a message on its side.

Harry watched as Ron read it, blanched, then turned toward him.  Harry, from his spot kneeling next to Ron, held up the ring box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all afternoon.

“Is...do you mean it?” Ron stammered.

Harry nodded before opening the box.  “Will you marry me, Ron?”

To thunderous applause, Ron nodded and pulled Harry up to snog him senseless.


End file.
